


A Change of Heart

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, David Rossi - Fandom
Genre: 9/11, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader can't stand Christmas anymore after her parents died in 9/11. David attempts to make her feel better by inviting her over to his house for Christmas instead of her spending it alone.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

This time of year blew. Fifteen years after 9/11 and the pain was just as raw. Christmas used to be your favorite holiday, but after living your first Christmas without them, the mood surrounding the holiday soured for you.

While everyone else was in a hurry to leave work, the holidays and special times with family waiting for them, you were wishing you had more paperwork. Then at least you could drown in that instead of going home to your empty apartment to spend Christmas Eve alone.

Derek had Savannah. Spencer was going to see his mother in Las Vegas. Hotch and JJ had their boys and Emily and Penelope were off to Colorado for some skiing fun for a couple of days; they had invited you too, but you couldn’t get yourself to go.

So instead of spending some quality times with your girls like you probably should have, you were going home to wallow alone. Everyone else has left the bullpen, even Hotch. The only two left were you and David.

In your many years with the BAU, you had become closest with him. There was something about him - his worldliness, maybe, his genuine care for others - that made you truly comfortable around him. He was also the first one you’d told about losing your parents 15 years ago, so he knew how much you disliked the holiday now.

As you stood up to shrug on your coat, David stuck his head out of the office. “Hey, Y/N, how’re you doing?” he asked, with a sad smile.

You shrugged back, putting on a brave face. “Been better. But what can you do?”

“Well, if you want,” he started, “you could come to my house for Christmas. I’m going to be spending the better part of the next couple of days by myself. Maybe we could celebrate alone, together?” He looked hopeful, as if he was asking you out - and this had just given him the opportunity.

“Are you sure you’d want to spend the day with me?” you asked, hoping he was asking you in a romantic way, “I’m probably going to be sad all day. I can’t seem to shake myself out of it.”

“If you spend the day with me, maybe we can change that,” he said, trying to convince you to say yes.

“Okay, I’ll come. Thanks, David,” you said, kissing his cheek. When you pulled away, he moved towards you before stopping himself, only trying again when you looked at him with anticipation. After opening your eyes, he grabbed your hand gently, leading you down the stairs and toward the garage, so you could follow him home.

\-------------------

Once at David’s place, you walked inside his giant mansion that was amazingly decorated for the holidays. A spectacular tree was placed in the center of the room, decked out in green, red, gold and silver colored balls and tinsel. Poinsettias burst forth from everyone room and even the house smelled of Christmas dinner; it reminded you of Christmas with your family, which in turn made you sad.

“I know that look,” he said, coming over to kiss your forehead, “the house reminds you of your parents?” 

You shook your head. “A little,” you started, hoping to be happier, “but it is beautifully decorated and it smells amazing. We’ve been at work all day. How does it smell so fantastic in here?” 

“The wonders of crockpots,” he laughed, going toward the machine and stirring the pot. “Do you want some roast beef and potatoes?”

“Sounds delicious,” you replied, licking your lips. You were definitely hungry and you noticed that spending time with someone, whether you originally wanted to or not, did help take your mind off of how much you missed your parents. 

\-------------------

After dinner, you and David spent hours talking about anything and everything right by the fireside. He had his own stash of chopped wood out back, so whenever he ran out, he just popped outside to grab another block, keeping the crackling fire on an infinite loop.

When a lull in the conversation had your mind wandering again, David got up and turned on the radio, so that Bing Crosby’s White Christmas rang through the house. He extended his hand toward you, inviting you to dance with him. With a smile, you got up from the floor, allowing yourself to be swept up in David’s infectious laughter.

Slowly, your dancing pace came to a standstill, and once again you found yourself locking lips with him. Looking into his eyes and feeling his hand at the small of your back, you allowed sad thoughts to fall away, instead replacing them with this moment; your parents would’ve wanted that for you - and they would’ve liked David.

“Do you want me to drive you home tonight and pick you up tomorrow?” he asked, looking at the dulling fire.

You shook your head. “Not if you don’t want to,” you said, kissing him again. “How about you put another log on the fire and we fall asleep on the couch. Then in the morning I can make you breakfast as a thank you. Maybe it’ll even be a white Christmas.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Y/N,” he said, “but that sounds wonderful. Are you feeling any better?”

“Thanks to you,” you replied. “My parents would’ve wanted me to enjoy the day, so in their honor I’ll continue trying.”


End file.
